Sly Cooper
'Character Info' The Cooper Clan, a family of master thieves whose ancestry goes all the way back to the stone age and Sly Cooper is the latest to take up the mantle. On the night that Sly was to inherit the Thievius Raccoonus, an ancient family tome filled with secrets, his home was attacked by the Fiendish Five and killed his father. Sly was sent to live in an orphanage where he met up with Bentley and Murray and after their first heist, to steal a cookie jar, the three became the next generation of the Cooper Gang who would go on to become master thieves of their own, by pulling off their own heists and taking down the Fiendish Five and their leader Clockwerk. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: '''Sly Cooper will scramble to the top of his cane and and pull out his binocucom as he stays perched for a few seconds watching the fight from afar. '''Down Taunt: '''Sly Cooper will lean up against his cane looking amused as he smirks and says, “Thief? I haven’t stolen anything… yet.” '''Side Taunt: Sly will smirk as he points his cane slightly ahead and says, “Better check your pockets pal” and ends with a wink. 'Entrance' A cloud of smoke will be on the stage and quickly disperse itself revealing Sly Cooper who was hiding behind it. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear Sly’s hat atop his head and his black mask over his eyes. Victory Poses # A cardboard cutout of Sly waving to the camera will be seen as Sly casually walks up to it and leans against it smirking at the camera. # Sly Cooper will drop off his calling card, an image of his mask, before running off and saying, “Looks like I just stole the win!” # Sly will stand confidently as he his cane spins down from above and he catches it seamlessly. Sly will follow up with a twirl and pose saying, “Like stealing candy from a baby.” 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Pickpocket: For this move Sly Cooper will reach forward slightly with his cane. If an item is on the stage in the cane’s path Sly will bring it back to him and automatically take hold of it. This works on almost any item with a few notable exceptions such as the Smash Ball, Fake Smash Ball, and Sandbag. While this move does no damage in the slightest, it can also steal an item that an opponent is holding however it can’t steal items that grant instant effects such as the Super Mushroom or Superspicy Curry. However equippables such as the Franklin Badge are fair game. This special is also quite effective as defense against items thrown at you as you can snatch them out of thin however unlike Villager’s Pocket you can’t take projectiles that originate as another character’s attack such as Wild Link’s arrows unless it is something that also doubles as being an item like Toon Link’s bombs. 'Side Special' Knockout Dive: Sly Cooper will take a running dive to the side with his cane spinning in front of him. This will of course damage enemies and knock them away. If you are in the air and have already used this move, trying to use it again will instead have Sly pull out his trusty paraglider and gently glide forward. The distance Sly leaps with the initial attack and the distance he can travel with the paraglider makes this one of the best horizontal recovery moves in the game. 'Up Special' Ninja Spire Jump: This is another move of Sly’s that deals 0 damage or knockback, but it’s not bad for a recovery move. When using it you can angle the control stick a bit and depending on if you have or not Sly will either leap straight up into the air or angled just slightly to the side as he uses his Ninja Spire Jump technique. 'Down Special' Alarm Clock: Sly Cooper will throw a small alarm clock forwards and if it makes contact with someone it will break and deal 1-2% electrical damage. However if it lands harmlessly on a platform it will let out an annoying ringing sound. This ringing will instantly wake up any character next to it that was asleep and allow them a brief moment to get away. However if anyone stays next to the alarm clock they’ll become stunned as the sound from the alarm clock prevents them from doing anything else. They can be attacked at this point, but doing so will break the stun. The alarm clock will either explode after a few seconds for 1-2% electrical damage to anyone right next to it or can be destroyed with a weak 3% attack. Being destroyed by an attack also causing the electrical damage to occur. 'Final Smash' Silent Obliteration: As dark smoky energy manifests itself around Sly Cooper’s cane as Sly darts forwards in a straight line for a short distance. If Sly encounters an opposing player as he runs forward he’ll start to spin around them quickly as a dark cyclone of energy wraps around them and Sly hits them with his cane again and again. This Final Smash only deals around 20-25% damage itself however if the opponent had 100% damage or more against them when the Final Smash ends instead of being knocked away they’ll be instantly KO’d. Extra Skill Hat Mine: Taking his own hat off his head, Sly Cooper will throw it down on the ground in front of him. The hat will beep with a small red light atop it as it’s now become an armed mine. Pressing this button a second time will cause Sly to tap his cane against the ground and the mine will explode damaging anyone in its small blast. No matter what alt costume Sly is using the hat mine will always take on the form of his blue hat. While the hat mine is on the stage Sly won’t be wearing a hat at all which may look a bit funny depending on the alt costume you are using. A brief second or two after the hat explodes, a new hat will appear on Sly’s head and he can use this move again. Alternate Costumes # Default # Venetian Disguise - Sly Cooper will wear his Venetian Disguise from the Opera of Fear mission. # Combat Pilot Disguise - Sly Cooper will wear his Combat Pilot Disguise from the Flight of Fancy mission. # Photographer Disguise - Sly Cooper will wear his Photographer Disguise from the A Cold Alliance mission. # Pirate Disguise - Sly Cooper will wear his Pirate Disguise from the Dead Men Tell No Tales mission. # Jailbird Disguise - Sly Cooper will wear his Jailbird Disguise from the Go West Young Raccoon mission. # Sabertooth Disguise - Sly Cooper will wear his Sabertooth Disguise from the Clan of the Cave Raccoon mission. # Archer Disguise - Sly Cooper will wear his Archer Disguise from the Of Mice and Mechs mission. # Arabian Disguise - Sly Cooper will wear his Arabian Disguise from the 40 Thieves mission. # Tuxedo - Sly Cooper will wear his black tuxedo from the beginning of Sly 4. Other Notes: Sly Cooper can Wall Jump, Wall Cling, and Crawl.